best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (French: Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir; also known as Miraculous Ladybug or Miraculous) is a French-South Korean-Japanese CGI animated Romantic Superhero series produced by Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with Toei Animation in Japan, SAMG Animation in South Korea, and De Agostini Editore in Italy. The series features two Parisian teenagers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, who transform into the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively, to protect the city from supervillains. Prior to its debut in France on 19 October 2015 on TF1, the series was first shown in South Korea on 1 September 2015 on EBS1. In the United States, the series debuted on Nickelodeon on 6 December. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the show premiered on 30 January 2016 on Disney Channel. On 20 November 2015, producer Jeremy Zag announced that a second and third season were in progress. On 20 December 2016, Zag announced that Netflix had acquired the U.S. video-on-demand streaming rights to Miraculous for seasons 1–3, including the English premiere of the Christmas Special, and a planned launch of Season 2 in 2017. Plot Set in modern-day Paris, the series focuses on teenagers Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. When evil arises, Marinette transforms into her secret superhero persona Ladybug, while Adrien transforms into his superhero persona Cat Noir, using powerful objects known as the Miraculous. Oblivious to each other's true identities, the two work together to protect Paris from the mysterious villain Hawk Moth, who covets and attempts to steal their powers by using his akuma, butterflies infused with black energy, to transform everyday citizens into supervillains. Why It Rocks # Interesting and also, a unique premise. # Speaking of unique, the mix of a Magical Girl and superhero-themed series for a Western show is really great (and unique, as mentioned previously) as no one has ever done this before. # Great CGI animation. The 2D animation for the series' spin-offs Tales from Paris and Miraculous Chibi are also pretty good. # Good and likable characters with special personalities. # Very catchy and awesome theme song. # Great story. # The English dub is on point. # Speaking of which, the voice acting is very good, especially the French dub. The English dub is nothing to scoff at, either, featuring a who's who of anime voice actors such as Cristina Valenzuela and Bryce Papenbrook as the leads. # Hawk Moth is one of the darkest villains in modern cartoons. He manipulates the emotions of even some of the youngest Parisians. # Interesting superhero and supervillain names that are sometimes references to pop culture, like "Guitar Villain", and the supervillains themselves are entertaining and threatening. # The moments between Marinette and Adrien can be romantic and funny. # Great chemistry between Ladybug and Cat Noir. # Season 2 became a major improvement for the series, because Ladybug and Cat Noir get some new powers, their relationship gets explored further, Nino, Alya, and Chloe become superheroes in some episodes, and we finally discover who Hawk Moth really is and his purpose of trying to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses. # The show's spin-off shorts Miraculous Secrets, Tales from Paris, and Miraculous Chibi are pretty good. # Unlike most action shows, the heroes find very intelligent, crafty and strategic ways to defeat the villain other than just fighting, and these strategies may include illusions of something that would tempt the villain, or playing along with the villain's games until the villain is trapped. Bad Qualities # Some of the characters are mean-spirited and unlikable, especially Chloe Bourgeois, although Chloe is trying to redeem herself throughout the series. Lila Rossi might be the new bad girl of the series. # Might be a little girly and cheesy for some people. # Plots of the show can be predictable at times. # Cookie-cutter plots in every episode (until now). There is always a victim who turns into a supervillain thanks to an akuma Hawk Moth sent, Ladybug defeats it with the same way, the victim gets little to no memory of the event, its purified akuma flies away, and problem solved. However, this can be justified as other Magical Girl series have this trope as well. # While the voice acting is very good for most of the dubs, the Korean dub was not well received. Reception Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir was well received by critics and audiences, who praised the show's animation style, voice acting, characters, humor, and premise. It was reported that the show has inspired teens and adults to create and propagate Miraculous remixes, and many people liked that the show featured multiracial characters as with the film Big Hero 6. The series currently has an 8.2/10 rating on IMDb. Trivia * The series was originally going to be an anime made by Toei Animation along with Thomas Astruc, but it was later scrapped in favor of CGI animation due to complications when animating it in 2D. * A live-action feature film based on the series and the franchise is in development, with Thomas Astruc and Jeremy Zag involved as writer and producer, respectively. It is set to be released in 2020, with EuropaCorp, Skydance Media, Lionsgate, and Columbia Pictures also involved. However, it is currently unknown on who will cast in the film. Category:2010's Programs Category:French Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Superhero shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows